So Fast, So Sudden
by Brit98
Summary: Two words, car accident. One more word, Amnesia. Review and Share!
1. Chapter 1

So fast, so sudden

Sam's POV

Everything happened so fast, so sudden.

Saying goodbye, getting in my house to hear the phone ring, and the urgent voice, "I'm coming to pick you and Tucker up right now!" she had said. I had never heard Jazz's voice so urgent.

I didn't have time to ask what had happened because her car came around the corner not even a minute later. She laid on the horn. I ran out; grabbing a coat and shouting that I'd be back later.

I hadn't known what had happened until after we got Tucker. He didn't know anything and Jazz wouldn't speak. She was too busy driving faster than her dad.

As soon as I saw the building, I knew something was up. "Why are we at the hospital?" I asked. Jazz still didn't speak. Then something ran through my head. There were only 3 of us. "Where's Danny?"

The minute I said his name, Jazz burst into tears. I looked at Tucker and we were out even before Jazz parked the car.

We ran down the halls of the cold building; Jazz closely behind. Our heavy, quick footsteps echoing off the walls.

Soon, we saw Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Mrs. Fenton had wads of tissue on her hands, her makeup was smeared, and tears ran down her face. Mr. Fenton was silent with a supporting hand on his wife's shoulder; on the verge of tears himself.

They turned and looked up at us as we stopped. Mrs. Fenton began to speak, but words wouldn't form. "There's been an accident." Mr. Fenton said.

My mind raced. Vlad? Skulker? Any ghost? Dash even?

"Danny was walking home and was crossing the street across the road from our house," Mr. Fenton continued, "The driver fell asleep after working and woke up at the last minute; too late to do anything. Danny's in critical condition and they don't know if..."  
"Dad, stop!" Jazz shouted, "He's going to be alright."

Everything happened so fast, so sudden.

My mind reeled and everything felt surreal. My body went numb and everything sounded, felt, even looked fake. I knew where I was, but it didn't look right.

We were allowed to go into the room after a while. Danny didn't look like himself. His face was pale, his hair was matted down, and he was hooked up to an oxygen mask. Not to mention the cuts and bruises along with a broken leg. The doctor said he was lucky.

Danny had woken up a few hours later and Mrs. Fenton went to notify the doctor. He looked around groggily and it took all of me, well, all of us, to keep from tackling him.

Suddenly, his eyes went huge as if he didn't know where he was. He probably didn't, but it was a little obvious, "Where am I? Why am I here?" he asked frantically.

He tried to move, but wasn't able to because of his leg. "Danny, it's okay. You're safe." Jazz said, trying to reassure him. He was startled and replied,  
"Who's Danny? Who are you? All of you?"

Everything happened so fast, so sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

So Fast, So Sudden

**Man guys! This was supposed to be a one-shot! I guess y'all liked it because you blew my email up. I suppose I have to continue other wise I may have a few people on my doorstep with pans, knives, guns, and ninja weapons... Yeah I'm messed up. I just have a VERY overactive imagination... Sorry that this wasn't up sooner. Writer's block (already) and the fact that my internet is stupid...**

The doctor called it amnesia. He also said that Danny was lucky enough to just walk away with that, some cuts and bruises, and a broken leg. He should be dead. He already is halfway.

We left a few days later. The doctor had set up an appointment a month later to see if the symptoms had lessened or lifted. "Danny," Mrs. Fenton said, "Son, it's time to go home." We all left in different cars; Danny on crutches and in Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's car.

It was weird seeing Danny like this. Usually he looked so brave and calm and now he looked so scared. Like a little kid in a thunderstorm.

We pulled up to FentonWorks and got out of the cars; helping Danny struggle with the crutches. "Maddie, get all the pictures you can find," Mr. Fenton said, "Maybe it'll help Danny remember." Mrs. Fenton nodded, unlocked the front door, and went off in search of memories.

A lot of things were on my mind. Mostly one thing. Well, two things, one topic: Ghosts. Will they attack and will Danny be in shape to fight them? Then I looked at him and another thought ran through my mind that was scary. Does he even remember that he's Danny Phantom?

* * *

**Yeah sorry, short chapter. Like I said; writer's block. I would really appreciate some ideas. I don't want to get a few chapters in and have to discontinue it, so send your ideas! Well, that's all for now so Bye!  
~Brit~**


	3. Chapter 3

So Fast, So Sudden

**Again, DANG! I never expected this to just explode like that! I'm both impressed and excited. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! Keep them coming. One review even said that this was the first "Amnesia" story in the Danny Phantom category. Score!**

Danny's POV

I was scared. I didn't know what everyone was talking about. I didn't know anybody. They said they were my friends and family, but I couldn't tell. It felt like they were telling the truth, but I guess that's why I decided to go with them. The only problem with this whole, amnesia? Is that what the doctor called it? Anyways, the only problem with this, is that not only do I not remember everything, but I feel like there's something about myself that I don't remember. Something important.

Suddenly, my hand felt tingly and I fell through- yes through- my right crutch. "Wh-What the heck?" I said, baffled.  
"Oh," My so called mom said helping me up, "Are you alright?" I nodded. I wanted to figure out what was happening before I told anybody. Even the cute teenage girl with black hair. What was her name again?

The girl with black hair helped me to a chair in what she called the living room. "Hi," I said to her, "I'm..." I stopped. How was I supposed to ask her her name if I didn't even know mine? She laughed a little,  
"You're Danny. Danny Fenton."  
"Yeah, sure. What's your name?" She looked at me as if she couldn't believe that I would ask her that, "Uh, hello?"  
"Sorry. It's just hard to take this all in," She said, sitting down on a couch in front of me, "I'm Sam Manson." Another teenager; a boy with a red hat came up and sat down next to her. A name popped into my head,  
"And this is-" Sam started  
"Tucker?" I said. The boy with the red hat looked at me.  
"Yes?" he asked  
"You're name is Tucker." He looked at me hard.  
"Yeah. I can't believe you remember that."  
"And..." I thought real hard, "We did everything together. You're my best friend."  
"Well, one of them." He said then looked at Sam.

* * *

Sam's POV

I have to admit, I was a little jealous that Danny remembered Tucker and not me. I was also jealous that he said Tucker was his best friend and forgot me, but I do have to take into consideration that he can remember some things.

We were talking to Danny, telling him things about his past like how he likes NASA, what school he goes to, and what his sister and parents' names were. Suddenly, he went invisible then came back. "I, uh..." He said, trying to think of an excuse, "I can explain. Actually... I really can't."  
"Danny," I said, "It's alright. We know about this."  
"You do?" He asked, surprised,  
"Yeah dude," Tucker added, "We know about you being..." He stopped and looked around. The only one in hearing range was Jazz and she was busy, "We know about you being half-ghost." He whispered.  
"Me?" Danny asked, then busted out laughing. I looked at Tucker and he gave me a confused look,  
"Aw man." He said, finally calming down, "Tucker, that's a really funny joke."  
"It's not a joke," I told him,  
"Pam, you and Tucker can quit now. It's not that funny."

I started getting mad now, "It's Sam, and it's not a joke. You're really a half-ghost called Danny Phantom."  
"Okay, I get it. The joke is old."  
"Dude!" Tucker said, "It's not a joke!"  
"There is no way I'm half-ghost. My parents are ghost hunters. They would find out if I was half-ghost."  
"Well, that's funny really." Tucker responded, "Don't know how, but they haven't found out."  
"That's because I'm not half-ghost!"  
"Shh." I said, "You have to keep it down. I'll solve this." I stood up and went to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Tucker asked,  
"To my house. I'll be right back. I need to get my scrapbook."

**I decided at last minute to add in Danny's POV. Hope you liked it. This fanfic idea just basically came to my head while I was trying to write "Too Much." I gave up for the night while camping, and I just stared at the campfire and it popped into my head. I just wrote the summary down and the first chapter went from there. Thank you all so much for your ideas. Ideas started forming in my head the moment I read the first review! Keep those ideas coming and don't forget to read Issamel's story Danny Phantom: Melissa's Return! Also, if you like Harry Potter, Amber Tate has a story called Magic Pains that you could read. Well, that's all so Bye!  
~Brit~**


	4. Chapter 4

So Fast, So Sudden

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! I'm REALLY sorry! I didn't forget you; I was just camping. 10 days... Anywho, here's the next chapter *cough* finally *cough***

Sam's POV

I literally ran to my house to get my scrapbook. As I went in and up to my room, my mom called. "Samantha? Is that you?" Her annoyingly high voice came.  
"Yeah," I called back, "I'm just getting something then going back!"

I rummaged through the drawers in my room, "Come on," I said to myself, "Where is that stupid book?"  
"Samantha," my mom said, appearing in my doorway, "You can go, but you have to come back in 10 minutes."  
"But...!"  
"No buts. Dinner is in 15 and you spend so much time with the Fentons."  
"Mom, Danny has amnesia. Amnesia!"  
"I know, but his family needs to spend some time with him alone."

I sighed because I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. "20 minutes?" I pleaded,  
"15 if you clean your room when you get back."

* * *

Danny's POV

Tucker was frustrating me. He kept trying to convince me that I was a freak of nature. "How do you explain phasing though your crutches?" He had asked. I shrugged,  
"I'm clumsy and I just fell off; thinking that I went though it."  
"How do you explain the fact that you just went invisible?" I really hadn't thought about that other than it was freaky,  
"Well, you said my parents are ghost hunters right?" He nodded, "Then it could've been one of their weird devices."  
"Danny! Just face the fact that you're half-ghost!" He screamed.

Tam, or what ever her name is, walked in the front door and came into the living room. She set a black book with the word 'Diary' scratched off on it. I looked at it, then back at her, "What's this?" I asked  
"It's my scrapbook." Tam? answered.

* * *

**Ash: Hey guys! Said I'd be back! Brit wanted me to tell you that the "Tam? answered" was supposed to be there. It's as if Danny was questioning if that was her name.**

* * *

She opened the cover and pointed to a picture of me. "That's you right before the accident..." She then slid her finger next to it to a picture of a teenage looking boy with snow white hair, toxic green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit on, "...and this is after."  
"So... You took a photo of me and photo-shopped it? You two are trying way too hard to make me believe a lie."  
"No!" She said, getting irritated, "That's really you!"  
"Dude," Tucker started, "Try to remember. Think; think hard.

I was thinking as hard as I could, but was coming up with nothing. "I'm sorry Tucker and... Cam? No; Tam!"  
"Sam!" she replied,  
"Right; Sam. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything," I closed the book, "I'm really trying, but I don't remember anything about ghosts, or what ever they are other than my parents hunt them."

We sat there in silence for a while when Tucker gasped, "Oh shoot! I've got to go!" and ran out the door,  
"I've got to get home in time for dinner," Sam said standing up and turning away for the door,  
"Wait!" I shouted. She turned back around; almost at the door,  
"What?"  
"I have a question." She walked back over to me,  
"Yeah?  
"Did we... Are we..." Sam gave me a confused look, "Are you my girlfriend?"

Her face turned beat red in an instant, "No. W-why would we... No. We're just b-best friends," She replied,  
"Okay," I said, a little disappointed, "Just wanted to be sure." She nodded and walked out the door. "What about your book? !" I screamed after her.  
"Hold on to it!" She shouted back; followed by the door slamming and an icy blue wisp coming from my mouth.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I promise the next chapter will be longer. It took me the whole 10 days just to write this... I really need to see a doctor about my ADHD... Well, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	5. Chapter 5

So Fast, So Sudden

Danny's POV

I shivered as the wisp came from my mouth. An unnatural chill ran down my spine. _It must be really cold in here if I can see my breath,_ I reasoned.

Jazz helped me to my room; carrying Sam's scrapbook. I sat down on my bed and looked around. I knew it was my room, but it looked unfamiliar. Like after you wake up from a long nap and you're still a little groggy. Jazz set the book on my nightstand, kissed my forehead, and left; closing the door on the way out.

I laid down on my bed, staring at the wall and watching my breath. I didn't understand why I could see my breath if it wasn't that cold, "Maybe it's colder than I thought," I said to myself. I sat up and took Sam's scrapbook; opening the cover to stare at the picture again. _That can't be me._ I turned the page to see all three of us: Me then Sam then Tucker.

I kept turning the pages, looking at each page and each picture. There were a few more of the ghost boy, but not many. Finally I turned to the last page to see a picture: half me, half the ghost boy.

I shook my head and closed the book. They were trying way too hard. It did look similar, that I had to admit, but there was no way I could be half ghost.

I stood up on one leg and hopped to the thermostat. 70 °F, room temperature. So why could I still see my breath?

Suddenly, I heard a villainous chuckle. "Oh this is too great to be true." A male voice came. I turned around, my blue cast bumping the table, to see a ghost with pale blue skin, red eyes, black hair, and fangs floating and staring at me. "Wh-what?" I was in shock. He floated over to me, "You shouldn't be so surprised boy, your ghost sense did go off." I was really confused.  
"Wh-who are you?" My fear showing. The ghost gave me a look.  
"What is wrong with you boy?"

I stayed against the wall, shaking in fear. I feel like I know him, but I wasn't sure. "Very well, I'll play you're little game. I am Vlad Plasmius and you are Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom." I rolled my eyes,  
"That again? Listen Vlad, I don't know who you are, but I'm not half-ghost." He laughed.  
"Oh please, stop."  
"I'm serious!" I protested to the stranger,  
"Yeah and you didn't try to beat me up and follow your idiot father!" I just stared at him blankly, trying to remember.  
"You don't remember do you boy?" I shook my head, still cautious about the stranger that just appeared in my room.  
"Come with me." I shook my head  
"I don't know you."

He took me by the arm, started flying, and phased us through the ceiling. I started flailing about; feeling like I was about to fall. "You're not going to fall because you're going to change into your ghost form." He said,  
"I'm not half-ghost!" I screamed at him  
"Just focus. Focus on the part in you that's different."  
"But...!"  
"Just trust me my boy."

I did as I was told and soon I felt a change. I looked down at myself to see a bright ring form around my midsection; going up and down changing me out of my clothes into the boy in the picture. Vlad let go of my arm and I floated; swinging my arms around to steady myself. "This can't be happening!"  
"But it is. You are one of the few half-ghosts, or halfas, in existence." I shook my head, looking at my now gloved hands.  
"Follow me."

I followed him, even though my instincts told me not to. I had to find out more about this. Sam and Tucker were telling the truth about me being a halfa as the vampire like ghost said. If only I knew that following and listening to Vlad would lead to disaster.

* * *

**I NEED HELP! I have a few ideas of where this is going, but I really need those ideas! PLEASE HELP! Well... That's it really so Bye!  
~Brit~**


	6. Chapter 6

So Fast, So Sudden

3rd Person

Danny followed Vlad to a big white house.,"What's this?" He asked,  
"This, my boy, is my -er- our house," Vlad answered as he phased through the ceiling followed by Danny.  
"Our house?" Danny landed next to Vlad, careful of his foot, confused, "What about my family back at home?" Vlad looked away.  
"That's a sad tale Daniel. You see, they are not who they say they are."  
"They, they're not?"

Danny was a little hurt. What did Vlad mean that they weren't who they said they were? "Wh-what about Sam and Tucker?"  
"They're in with the plot."  
"What's the plot?"  
"You see," Vlad kneeled down next in front of Danny, looking him straight in his eyes, "They took you from me a few years ago. You tried to fight them, but Jack brainwashed you and turned you into a halfa."  
"No," Danny looked away, "That can't be true." Vlad nodded,  
"I'm sorry son, but it is. Samantha and Tucker said they'd help and make sure you don't remember being kidnapped."

Tears welled up in Danny's eyes and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. "You're lying!" He screamed, "They wouldn't kidnap me and Sam and Tucker wouldn't do that!"  
"Daniel, I knew you wouldn't believe me, but please just try to remember!"  
"If you're my dad, why did we always fight?"  
"I was trying to tell you, but you didn't believe me like you don't now."

Danny looked away. He wanted to believe Vlad, but it just felt wrong. Wrong like he wasn't even supposed to be there. "Prove it." Danny whispered,  
"What?" Vlad asked, not hearing completely,  
"I said prove it!"

Vlad started to speak, but closed his mouth and grabbed Danny's arm. "Follow me." Vlad took to the skies with Danny close behind him,  
"Where are we going?" Danny asked. Vlad didn't answer.

The two halfas stopped out above a tall mansion; floating invisible in front of a window. Sam was walking around, phone in hand, talking to Tucker. "Tucker," She said, "our plan is working! He's remembering."  
"Yeah," Tucker replied, "but not everything. Not enough to make him remember everything,"  
"I know, but it's still a start."

Vlad pulled Danny away from the window, "See? They don't want you to remember everything!"  
"What?" Danny asked, "All they said was that I didn't remember everything,"  
"Like I said, they don't want you to."

Danny looked back at the window then back at Vlad, and sighed, "Alright dad. I believe you." An evil smile spread across Vlad's face.  
"Good my boy. On our way home, I'll tell you MY plan."  
"Your plan?"  
"My plan against Jack and the rest for taking you." Danny nodded and followed Vlad unknowingly to both hurt and disaster.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and sorry that it takes so long to update. I'm camping just about every weekend and there's only one computer that we're allowed to use, so I have to fight my sister for it... I promise on the American game of baseball (ADHD. Noticed my baseball next to me...) and the sacred art of writing that I WILL update sooner and the chapter WILL be longer. I still would appreciate ideas. Before I go, I have a question: Should Danny's secret be revealed in this story, or not? Just an idea that popped into my head... Well, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	7. Chapter 7

So Fast, So Sudden

3rd Person

"Then I'm supposed to..." Danny said, to Vlad; trying to remember the full plan.  
"Then, you take this," Vlad replied, giving a device to Danny, "And shoot it at them."  
"But, won't it hurt them?"  
"Not too bad," Vlad said, with an evil grin on his face.

Danny sighed and set the device down. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked,  
"I don't know. This just feels wrong."  
"Wrong? How so?"  
"Wrong like I shouldn't even be here."  
"But you should! You're home!"  
"I know! You keep telling me that, but it just feels wrong."

They were both silent for a minute when Danny spoke up, "I'm going to fly around the Ghost Zone for a little bit."  
"But, Daniel...!" Vlad protested,  
"Vlad-er-dad, I have to. You do want me to remember everything right?" Vlad started to speak, but stopped and sighed,  
"Go ahead."

Danny smiled and took off through Vlad's portal; looking around at the familiar green mist and floating doors. He was halfway home when he ran into someone. The metal made a clank sound as Danny's head made contact with it. "Ow," Danny said, rubbing his head.  
"Hey!" The ghost said, turning around, "Watch where you're..." The ghost stopped and then smiled, "Hello whelp."  
"No, my name's Danny." Danny said, "Who are you?" The ghost gave Danny a weird look  
"You must be joking." Danny just stared at him, backing away slowly. "You can't be serious! How couldn't you remember Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?"  
"Look, I don't remember so I'm just going to... Go!" Danny said, taking off flying in the opposite direction; Skulker close behind. "Go away!" Danny said, acedentally freezing Skulker. "Cool! How'd I do that?"

Skulker activated a gun and broke thorough the ice. "I'm not going to hurt you whelp!"  
"Quit calling me that!" Danny screamed, "My name is Danny; Dan-ny!"  
"Right, Danny, I'm not going to hurt you, I just have to tell you something,"  
"What?"  
"First: answer me this: who are you staying with?" Danny looked at Skulker confused,  
"Vlad- I mean- my dad."  
"Vlad? Your father?" Skulker busted out laughing, "Oh that's a good one."  
"Ri-ight... Anyways, I'm going to leave now."  
"Wait! I didn't get to tell you what I wanted."  
"What is it?" Danny asked, getting annoyed,  
"Vlad is not your father."  
"What are you talking about? Of course he is. Why would he lie to me?"  
"He'd lie to you because he doesn't want you to know that your father died a while ago."  
"What?" Danny asked, now hurt and confused.  
"Vlad killed your father."  
"And who was that?"  
"Me!"

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's taking me forever to update! I'm messing with Danny's head in the story right now. I have an idea of where this will continue, but I really need ideas from you guys! Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting Sam and I like with those little gummy bats on top?  
~Brit~**


	8. Chapter 8

So Fast, So Sudden

**Note: My pen name will be changed shortly after you read this. It will become Brit98**

3rd Person

Vlad, now in human form, looked up from his college yearbook at the wall clock. Danny had been gone a while. Vlad sighed and looked back at his yearbook. "If only I had pushed Maddie out of the way instead of getting a face full of ecto-plasm."

Vlad closed the book full of heartache and hatred. He looked back up at the clock. "Five more minutes."

* * *

Sam was sitting on her bed, not in the mood to do anything. She wanted to go back to the Fenton's house, but her parents forbid it. "The Fentons need to spend some time with Danny alone," her mom had said.

Sam sighed and laid back on her bed. The past month had been so hectic. No one would've expected that to happen, but then again, no one ever does.

Sam jumped as her phone rang. She was so deep in thought that the outside world had been blocked out. "Hello?" She asked, flipping her phone open; not paying attention to the caller I.D.  
"Sam? This is Jazz." She said, a little urgent, "Is Danny over there?"  
"No, why? Isn't he at your house?" Sam answered, a little worried.  
"No. Do you know where he'd be?"  
"I don't, but I'll call Tucker and find out."

With saying that they hung up and Sam dialed the familiar number of the African American.

* * *

Danny followed behind Skulker as they flew up to an island with a rock formation of a skull. "So please explain to me why and how Vlad killed my parents and why I don't remember this. I thought I was hit by a car as I was walking home- er- to the Fentons... I'm confused."  
"Don't worry; I'll explain everything when we get home. I want to tell Ember- I mean, your mom that I found you."

Skulker and Danny landed as Ember came out saying, "Finally! I've been waiting hours for you. I thought you were..." She stopped as she noticed Danny. Before she could say something, Skulker took her aside, out of Danny's hearing range, and told her everything. "What is he doing here?" Ember asked, annoyed.  
"He thinks we're his parents an-" Skulker got interrupted,  
"What? !" Ember raised her voice,  
"Sh! He doesn't remember a thing. I found him floating around the Ghost Zone. He says Vlad said that he's his father."  
"That's ridiculous! The Fentons are his family; the ghost hunters."  
"Look sweetie, I know this is really weird, but I have a plan to get back at Vlad for making me do all his dirty work. I just need you to play along."

Ember looked over Skulker's shoulder at Danny. He looked so lost; so confused and hurt. Ember sighed, "Alright. I'll play along for now."  
"Just follow my lead." Skulker said and Ember nodded.

Ember and Skulker walked over to Danny and Ember hugged him. "I'm so glad your home," she said, "It's been forever."  
"Please tell me what is going on!" Danny said, almost in tears of mixed emotion.  
"You see... son," it was weird for Skulker to call Danny that after years of hunting him and calling him whelp, "You were taken after Vlad killed us. He said he would kill us and raise you to become evil like him." Ember nodded.  
"You were hurt, which ended up making you half ghost. We wanted you to grow up a little so we placed you with the Fentons," Ember picked up, "Only they decided to horde you and refused to give you back to us a few years ago. They were going to do horrible things to you that we couldn't let happen."  
"So," Danny started, "How'd I get hurt? This time, I mean. I thought I was hit by a car?"  
"Yes, you were. I'm just glad you're finally back." Ember hugged Danny again and this time, Danny hugged back; closing his eyes as a tear fell from his eye.

**Don't worry, it's not done. Not even close. Although, this is a good plot for a story. Good weird twist. Anyways, I'm not done messing with Danny just yet. Well I promise to update soon! Bye!  
****~Brit~**


	9. Chapter 9

So Fast, So Sudden

**Boy howdy. It's been 10 days since I last updated. Sorry you guys! I will be going in between POV's again. It's just been a little easier to do it in third person. I'll go back and forth, but not for a few more chapters.**

3rd Person

Vlad flew around the Ghost Zone looking for the lost pawn in his evil game of chess. He had to fly invisible sometimes because there were still many people who would love to destroy him.

Vlad first flew around the Far Frozen, for Danny had been there many times and may have stumbled upon it again. When there was no sign of Danny, Vlad turned around and went by the ghost prison where Walker was torturing the Box Ghost for trying to take Walker's box of rules. Vlad rolled his eyes. Walker would never stop with his beloved rules.

After flying around the Ghost Zone for about an hour, Vlad was getting tired and he was starting to think that Danny was already back. On his way back to his mansion, he passed by Skulker's island and herd the unthinkable; Danny with Skulker.

* * *

Danny walked around the island with Skulker. Danny was puzzled how his leg healed so quickly, but blew it off considering all the weird things that have happened so far. "So, Danny," Skulker said, still a little uncomfortable about calling him son, "I need to ask you a favor."  
"What is it dad?" Something deep down told Danny that calling him that wasn't right, but he ignored it.  
"You see, we- your mom and I- can't get out of the Ghost Zone."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, when we tried to get you back, the Fentons sealed off their portal to all ghosts. The only way in and out, if you're a full ghost, is though Vlad's, but you know why we can't use that."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Only half ghosts can get through special portals. We need you to get though one, get to the Fentons unseen, and open their portal. There's a remote hidden around the lab."  
"But, what if the Fentons, Tucker, or..." Danny thought but didn't come up with the correct name, "Cam come down?"  
"Sam and they can't see you. If they do, they'll take you again."  
"Sam and Tucker would never take me... Would they?" Skulker nodded sadly as Danny's heart broke a little more.

* * *

Sam stuffed her blankets full of clothes to resemble a sleeping body. "Good-night!" She called out her door; closing it before she could get a response.

Sam gabbed her cell phone, texting Tucker while she was getting her things; a pair of Fenton phones, a Fenton Thermos, a few Fenton wrist rays, and the Boooo-merang. '_I'm sneaking out of my house right now' _She texted.

After successfully sneaking out of her house, Sam turned to run down the drive way when she came face to face with her Grandma "Nana!" She gasped, "You scared me!"  
"Sorry child, I just heard some racket coming from outside your bedroom. Everything alright?"  
"Yes Grandma, I was just..."  
"Just sneaking out to help your friends?"  
"Help my friends? No, I just..." Grandma Manson looked at Sam, "Hehe, how much did you hear?" Sam asked, nervously,  
"Just that you were almost done getting everything." Sam looked at the ground; ashamed. "Now get going. I'll cover for you." Sam smiled, kissed her grandmother's head, and ran down the drive way towards Tucker's house.

* * *

Vlad flew down, invisible, by Danny and watched his ghost sense go off. Danny looked around, shrugged, and then looked back at Skulker, "Where are these special portals?"  
"Follow me."

Vlad flew behind them, quiet as a mouse. _What is he doing?_ Vlad thought. They stopped as they came to a door. "This is my office. In here, I have a map of the special portals."

Skulker opened the door and the confused boy and invisible spirit followed. He walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a book titled "Infa-map and You." "This, my son, is a book with everything on the Infa-map. It does not take you to it suddenly like the real map does, but it does show where the portals are."  
"Infa...map? I think I remember that. Wasn't the keeper someone called Frostman?"  
"Frostbite, and yeah... He's a friend!" Skulker thought quickly, "He's the one who gave me this book." Danny nodded.

Vlad was fuming. Using Danny for his personal game was his idea. Telling Danny that he was his father was his idea too. He couldn't believe Skulker would double cross him. Vlad turned out of there and flew away; a new idea forming in his head.

* * *

Danny took the book from Skulker and headed off; in search of the nearest portal. As he floated through the Ghost Zone, he kept tilting the book; trying to read it. "So I'm supposed to leave Dad's lair then go... where?"

He stopped floating as he heard two noises; the sound of something slicing through the air and an engine. Danny turned around to see a glint of metal, moving to fast for him to see what it was, and an aircraft like thing following behind it. The fast moving metal connected with his head as he felt extreme pain, then nothing. Utter blackness filled his vision and he passed out.

* * *

**I made this longer to make up for all of the late updates. I have no excuse for this time. I know many followers of my stories will say that I use getting hurt way too much, but this is really important in the story. No spoilers so I need to stop now! Well, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	10. Chapter 10

So Fast, So Sudden

**I know it's really short, but it's a filler chapter. **

Danny's POV **(See? I told you I'd bring it back!*)**

I woke up, head throbbing. I was laying down on something; that I could tell. I put one of my hands to my head. "Oh, what happened?" I felt a warm hand on my free hand.  
"Danny?" A girl said; her voice so warm, so comforting, "Danny, what do you remember?" I could hear it in her voice that she hoped I'd remember something I didn't.

I opened my eyes to see not one, but three people around me. Two girls and a boy. The one that was holding my hand had orange hair and a blue headband. "Jazz?" I asked, "Tucker?" I couldn't remember the black haired girl's name even if my life depended on it. "Wh-what happened?"  
"You got hit in the head with the Booo-merang." Tucker answered.  
"Booo-merang? What the heck is a Booo-merang?" All three looked at each other, than at me.  
"Danny," Jazz said again, "What do you remember. About us?"

Suddenly, I remembered what my dad had said, my eyes went wide, and I jumped up, "Oh, no! You are not taking me! I've been separated from my parents long enough!"  
"You're parents?" The black haired girl asked, "Jazz is your sister!"  
"Look... Whoever you are," I snapped. I could see what I had just said, hurt her, "I know you are in on it too. My dad told me all about you three, the Fentons, and Vlad!"  
"Sam! My name is Sam!" She yelled. Sam took a deep breath and realized what I had said, "Your dad? Your dad is Jack Fenton!"  
"No, my dad is Skulker!" All three face-palmed.

"You said that Skulker told you about Vlad and us," Tucker started,  
"Yeah," I said, annoyance showing. I was trying to detract them so I could bolt when they didn't expect it. The only problem is that Jazz was still holding on to me.  
"Well, what did he tell you?" Tucker asked,  
"He told me everything! How Vlad killed them an-"  
"Wait, them?" He asked surprised, "Who's in on that other than Skulker?"  
"By in on it, I'm assuming your meaning the truth. My mom, Ember, is "In on it" with my dad. Anyways, Vlad killed them, and the Fentons took me and brain washed me, you three decided to help keep me from the truth. All of you kept me from my real parents!"

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all stood there with their mouths hanging open. Jazz even let go in her shock. I saw my chance and bailed, all three calling after me.

* * *

***Many people have told me that they like the individual POV's as well as 3rd person. I will switch in between**


	11. Chapter 11

So Fast, So Sudden

**Sorry it's taken a while to update and sorry it's short. Here's the next chapter. Next chapter, the grammar mistakes should be fixed!**

Danny's POV

I flew as fast as I could away from the ship; but not to my home. I had to clear my head first.

My speed slowed as I looked around. I stopped as I saw a cave. It was not like any other cave I've seen before. This one had snow and icicles all over.

I landed and walked down the cave; my hand running against the wall. "I think I've been here before." I said to myself.

As I came out of the cave, a bright light appeared, making me shield my eyes. I moved to see it was only the sun. Looking around, I saw that this place was like a frozen wasteland. Everywhere; snow, icicles, glaciers, and even sheets of ice, but no one in sight.

I sat down next to a small snow pile. "Maybe I can hang out here for a while." I was really tired and almost nodded off, but became wide awake when I heard the crunch of snow and voices.

I got up slowly and peered over the snow pile; seeing two snow monsters. "Come on." One said, "We have to find that map!"  
"I'm looking!" The other said,  
"Frostbite will be furious if we don't find it!"

They came around the snow, glancing at me and I flew away; the beasts watching me as I went. "Was that..."

* * *

Sam's POV

We drove around the Ghost Zone a while; looking for Danny. We would've turned on the "real world" item detector, but since he was in ghost form, it would have no effect.

Maybe he went back to Skulker, or maybe he went back to Vlad. The Ghost Zone is a big place and where ever he was, I hoped he was okay.

* * *

Danny's POV

I flew fast away from the frozen wasteland. Those beasts had to be right behind me for trespassing.

I took a glance over my shoulder to see that I was alone. I slowed down to let my heart get back to a normal pace. I sighed in relief. "Watch out!" Someone called in front of me. I turned around quickly to run into a girl. "Oof!" We both shouted; getting pushed onto a rock. "I'm so sorry!" She said standing up and dusting herself off. "For some reason my powers are on the fritz!"  
"It's okay," I answered, getting up, "I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be."

She suddenly stopped dusting herself off and looked up at me, studying me with her eyes and taking in what she was seeing.

She looked familiar; really familiar, "Dani?"


	12. Chapter 12

So Fast, So Sudden

**Before I start this special chapter, I'd just like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Everything has helped. One of my readers has become my beta. Thanks Aurora Marie Williams for helping me with this and future stories.**

3rd Person

"Dani?" Danny asked, somefeint, dull memories flashing through his mind.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.  
"I'm Danny."  
"No, I'm Dani," She said, continuing to look at me funny.  
"Yeah, you're me."  
"Are you feeling okay? How could I be you?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny knelt down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "The question is, are _you_ alright? What happened to you?"  
"I'm fine. I told you that my powers are messed up, but that's all."  
"No Dani, that's not all. Are you sure you don't remember me?"  
She shook her head, wearing the same vague look."No, I'm sorry. I don't remember."  
"Look closer. Try to think; try to remember!"

Dani's eyes searched as did her memory for the strange teenage ghost. She closed her eyes and shook her head again, "I'm sorry, but all I see is a boy who's lost and confused." Danny let go of Dani, dropped his arms, and sat down; head in his hands.

"I am lost and confused. I have six people telling me three different things!" Dani sat down next to him.  
"I may not remember or even know you, but I'm sorry. Where did you say we met?"  
"You are me. Well, a clone but something went wrong and Vlad sent you after-" Danny's eyes went wide.

Pictures flashed through his head like a sick, twisted movie on fast forward. The only problem was that not everything came back. Only up until Danny met Vlad-  
"What?" Dani asked, a little concerned at his sudden reaction.  
"Tucker and Jazz. Those three were right! Vlad and Skulker aren't my family."  
"Three? You only named two," Dani commented, tempted to take a step away from him.  
"That's the problem!" Danny said, grabbing Dani's shoulders, "I can't remember everything, but I know enough."  
"Now _I'm_ confused!"  
"Dani, thank you!" Danny picked her up and hugged her tight.

Dani didn't know what to say. She just hugged back. It felt so right. "C-can I come with you?" Dani asked, "I don't know anyone around here, and you said you knew me, so I thought –"  
"Of course you can come with me!" Danny then grew silent.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"When Skulker and Vlad find out, I'm afraid there will be problems. Terrible problems."  
"We'll find worry about that later. Right now, we have to find your friends. You can tell me everything you remember on the way. Maybe I'll remember something you don't or you'll remember something else."

Danny nodded. "Let's get moving before we have any visitors," he said, glancing around to see if an unwanted guest, or ghost in this case, was going to appear. Danny grabbed hold of Dani's hand and she held on tightly. Then the two halfas were on their way, searching for any possible entrance to the Fenton portal, ready to be in a warm, comforting place. Ready to be _home._

__**They say twins can feel the same things, so what about a clone?**


	13. Chapter 13

So Fast, So Sudden

**Again, thanks everybody for your reviews and thanks A.M Williams for beta-ing. Speaking of Aurora Marie, you sould read her DP Story called Extrinsic Souls! It's AMAZING!**

Sam's POV

We drove around a while looking for Danny. After an hour, we gave up and started to head home for the night.  
We were almost home when all of a sudden, the Specter Speeder stopped; just stopped, hovering in the air.  
"Did we loose power?" I asked.  
"No," Tucker answered, checking everything, "Battery is still full and so is the gas tank."  
"Uh, guys," Jazz spoke, looking out the back window, "Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

Tucker stopped and we both walked over to Jazz. "Probably," Tucker answered, staring at a big tractor beam.

* * *

Dani's POV

Danny and I flew around the Ghost Zone trying to find his portal while he told me everything he remembered. "And then I found you," he finished, sighing.  
"It all seems familiar. . . ." I answered, trailing off as I thought hard. "I just don't remember it."  
"Dani," he said, concerned, "tell me the last thing you remember."  
"Well," I thought, "I woke up in a huge purple building. Clocks as far as I could see. I didn't know where I was, so I ran."  
"That room sounds familiar. . . ." Danny said, now his turn to trail off in deep thought. "I just can't remember who it belongs to."  
"Maybe the clocks have some relevance to it all?"  
"Maybe . . . time master?" Danny suggested, brainstorming,  
"No. Clock master?" I offered, pretty sure that wasn't it.  
"No, that's not it. Master of time?"  
"Seems closer. Clockwork?" We were both silent.  
"Nah!" We shouted in unison then laughed.  
We stopped flying, "Whoa, what's that?" I asked, hoping Danny would know.  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that this has to do with Vlad."

* * *

3rd Person

Vlad, in ghost form, laughed inwardly as his plan began to go into motion.  
"So just to understand," Skulker interrupted, "You're only after the whelp's father?" Vlad snapped out of his daydreaming and turned to Skulker.  
"Of course. I told you, you get the boy. I just want him as a pathway to his idiot father." Skulker nodded.

Inside the Specter Speeder, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were doing everything they could to try to get out of the tractor beam's grasp. Nothing was working to their dismay. Slowly, the Specter Speeder was pulled in and Vlad floated up to the window. "Give me Daniel and we'll let you go.  
"What?" Jazz asked, horrified.  
"You heard me. Now hand him over."  
"We don't have him," Sam told him, bravery showing in her tone.  
"Yeah and even if we did, we wouldn't give him to you." Tucker added, with a small grin on his proud face.  
"You'd have to." Vlad sneered.  
"No," Tucker continued. "You've been messing with his head!"  
"I didn't want to resort to this, but you've forced my hand."

Vlad grabbed Sam by the arm and phased her through the Specter Speeder's wall. "Let me go!" Sam screamed, struggling to escape Vlad's grasp.  
"Oh, I intend to. After you give me Daniel."

Vlad floated over to where Skulker was and changed back into human form. "Did you really think I forgot that humans phase through things in the Ghost Zone?"  
"Don't talk out loud Vlad," a voice rang out. "You lower the IQ of the whole Ghost Zone."


	14. Chapter 14

So Fast, So Sudden

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! For those who said they liked the last sentence, thank you so much. I heard it on some TV show and immediately fell in love with it. The guy said, "Don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street," So I kinda changed it... Well, here's the next chapter without problems thanks to my awesome beta!**

Sam's POV

"Don't talk out loud Vlad," A voice came. "You lower the IQ of the whole Ghost Zone."  
"Danny!" I screamed, emotions mixing inside.  
"Ah Daniel," Vlad said, smugly, "You've finally showed up. I was afraid I was going to have to take Miss Manson here, as a hostage.  
"Let her go Plasmius!" Danny demanded, flying towards us. Vlad shrugged and held me over the edge,  
"If you insist." Danny stopped flying.  
"No, stop!"

Vlad tightened his grip on my wrist and looked at Danny. "Don't drop her. Please," Danny pleaded. He slowly flew over and landed across from Vlad. I kept looking from Danny to the emptiness below me, and back. My heart was racing a mile a minute and even though I wanted Vlad to let me go, I was hoping upon hope that he wouldn't drop me.

Suddenly, my feet felt tingly, then my legs. The feeling spread all over my body and I was slowly lowered. I looked to see who was holding me and was about to say something when Dani set her hand over my mouth. She then took her hand off and pressed a finger to her lips.

We stayed intangible and invisible while we watched Danny and Vlad have a stare down. "Danny planned this," Dani whispered, "Once we saw Vlad grab you, he told me to get you away from him while he distracted the fruit-loop. The only thing, Danny started getting nervous when Vlad threatened to drop you."

I looked at Danny. He looked scared, confused, and hurt, but he looked like Danny. The Danny that remembered everything. Well, almost everything.

"Dani, now!" Danny screamed abruptly. Dani shot a plasma beam at Vlad. Vlad's eyes went huge. "You little brat! You tricked me!"  
"Dani, take Sam and get out of here!"  
"But...!" she started to protest.  
"Dani, go! You'll be okay. You can trust them." Dani didn't want to, but she obeyed.

Once we got into the Specter Speeder, I told Tucker to step on it. As we pulled away, we saw a bright flash of light and heard a scream. "Danny!" I screamed, knowing very well what had just happened.

3rd person

"You can trust them." Danny said, reassuring. Dani took off towards the Specter Speeder and while Danny was distracted, Vlad pulled out the Plasmius screamed, dropped to his hands and knees, and changed back as the bolts went up and down his body from contact. "I... I thought I broke that," Danny strained, almost writhing in pain.  
"Did you really think that I couldn't put it back together?"

Danny fell to the ground, unconscious as Skulker came to claim his prize. "I'll take him now," Skulker said, getting ready to pick Danny up when Vlad changed back to his ghost form and shot Skulker away.  
"You'll do no such thing." Vlad sneered with a smug look on his face.  
"We agreed!"  
"Yes, and you should know by now that I rarely keep my word. The boy was and is mine. I was just using you to get to him."

Vlad shot Skulker away again, grabbed Danny, and took off. "You'll never get away with this!" Skulker screamed, watching his former employer fly away with his prize.


	15. Chapter 15

So Fast, So Sudden

**I apologize for the timing of this chapter. My beta has been sick so she got some time to get better and catch up with school. Because of the lateness with this chapter, I'll give you a special present seeing as the time and how my 5 year anniversary of being on Fanfiction was the 8th. Can you guess the present? Two chapters at once!**

Danny's POV

When I woke up, I was trapped in the same container that I was when Vlad tried to make a perfect clone of me. "Not this again!" I complained.  
"No, little badger, not _that_ again." Vlad replied, as he stepped out of the darkness of some room and into the laboratory. "I have decided on something else." I raised an eyebrow.  
"You? Change? Enlighten me," I smirked, letting the sarcasm drip from my mouth. Vlad pressed a button on a hand-held remote. I screamed in agony as jolts of electricity coursed throughout my body.  
"Like my new feature?" He asked. It was obvious in his tone that it was a rhetorical question. "It hurts both ghosts _and_ humans!"  
"Just tell me what your stupid plan is so I can ruin it!" I said, my hands on the glass for support.

Vlad shocked me again and laughed while I cried out in pain. "You won't be able to defeat me while your powers are gone for another," he checked his watch, "half-hour." He was wearing his best sly and evil grin.  
"Speaking of which, how did it knock me out? It never has before."  
"After you destroyed the Plasmius Maximus, I had to make a new one. Well," he laughed again, "a new and improved one. The Maximus II has the ability to knock out whoever it's used against. It's one of my most powerful weapons." At this he began stroking the apparatus like he does his cat. Well, if you can call that ball of mangled fur a cat...  
"Okay..." I said, a little nervous, "So what's your new plan?"

Vlad's annoying laugh came one more time as he said the most horrifying thing I've heard from him. "To strip you of your powers... _permanently_!"

* * *

Sam's POV

"We have to go back!" I screamed, "Go back now!"  
"We can't Sam!" Tucker said, failing to control his voice... and the worry in his tone. "Danny told Dani and us to go." I looked at Dani and asked, "What do you know about this?"  
"Me?" She asked, surprised, "I don't know anything. I just met you guys!" Jazz took the wheel while Tucker came back.  
"What did Danny tell you-"  
"Wait!" Tucker interrupted, "Dani, say that again; say what you just said."  
"I don't know anything?"  
"No, after that,"  
"I just met you guys." Tucker was silent, just staring at her.  
"No Dani," he finally said, shaking his head. "This isn't the first time you've met us." Dani gave him a weird look as she tried to remember the dark skinned boy.

The Specter Speeder jolted to a stop as Tucker and I were thrown to the ground. "Uh, guys," Jazz said, staring out the windshield. "We have a little problem."

We raised our heads, moaning groggily as we did so, and looked out the huge window of the flying ship. "Oh no," I said, staring straight into glowing green, mechanical-like eyes of Skulker.

* * *

3rd Person

"To strip you of your powers... _permanently!_"

Danny was speechless. That was low, even for Vlad. "Once I have your powers, I'll have no need for a clone because you'll be obsolete and I'll be the most powerful half-ghost that ever lived."  
"You're wrong Plasmius!" I screamed, "There will still be Dani and we'll stop you!" I began struggling to free my bonds.  
"I'm not too worried about young Danielle. I was monitoring her and the moment you lost your memory, so did she. I guess you could say that it's a "sticky" situation," Vlad sneered.  
"The moment I lost my memory... _a sticky situation?!_" Danny screamed, louder than he ever had. Even louder than he had when he did the Ghostly Wail. Pictures and scenes began flashing through his mind like a sick, twisted horror movie playing in reverse, all the way to Danny walking down the sidewalk that would lead to his most painful memory.

**Flashback!**

_Danny and Sam said good-bye as they turned down their separate roads. Danny came up to the crosswalk and looked both ways, as most parents teach their kids when they're young. He was about to cross when the icy blue wisp of his ghost sense floated in front of his eyes._

_Danny quickly looked around then jumped into the bushes, changing into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. Once he jumped out, he was hit with a powerful ecto-blast in the right shoulder. Back-flipping in the air, Danny formed a quick shield around himself just in time. The unknown ghost sent more blasts without effect to Danny._

_Once Danny had landed upright, he looked at his oncoming foe. "Vlad," he said with disgust, "What do you want this time? My mom's cell number?  
__"No, but if you're willing to give me it, I'll be happy to take it." Danny growled and started attacking Vlad.  
__"I'm not even trying," Vlad said, blocking and evading the attacks._

_As Vlad and Danny got into the road, all was silent except for Danny trying to get a shot in with out success, __and the purring of a car engine._

_Suddenly, Vlad shot something sticky out of a hand gun at Danny's feet. Danny was stuck to the ground, right in line with the oncoming car._

"It was all your fault!" Danny shrieked, pounding on the glass of his container, now free of the straps that had been holding him in place. "Everything! The car crash, the amnesia, everything!"  
"Good, you remember. It's about time. You see, everything I did was to get to you and to prove a theory. You and Danielle do share experiences."  
"I swear Plasmius – once I get out of here, _I will kill you!_"

**I want to say that I thought of the Flashback at the beginning, but then I'd be lying. I actually thought of it last chapter and I was dying to write it. It sort of wrote itself.**


	16. Chapter 16

So Fast, So Sudden

**Here's my present. Again, I apologize for the delay. If everyone could just go and blow up Aurora Marie Williams's PM box with get well soon letters because she's the one who makes sure there's no grammar mistakes to distract you and helps spice up my chapters. **

Sam's POV

We stood there motionless, just staring at Skulker. Everything imaginable went through my head at that moment. I had no clue what was going to happen, and I wanted to be ready for it. What I didn't expect was what he was going to do next.

"Go home," Skulker said.  
"Why?" I snapped. It had to be some sort of trick. "So you can take Danny again?"  
"No. Just go home and he'll be there shortly."  
"What if we don't believe you?" Jazz asked warily.  
"You're just going to have to trust me." Skulker replied, sighing. We all laughed.  
"Like we'd trust you," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. I had my hands on my hips.  
"You're the one who helped confuse him," I added. "Why do we have a reason to trust you?"  
"Because I'm the only one that can save him!"

We were all silent with shock. Skulker would never do that for Danny... ever. I wouldn't believe him, but he seemed... sincere? "If you try to save him, it'll only cause more problems. Just... just go home. He'll be there shortly."  
"Let's go." I said. In response everyone, even Dani, look at me in disbelief. I just looked at everyone. "Go!" I shouted to Tucker.

When we looked back, Skulker was gone and we took off towards home, hoping we didn't just make a huge mistake.

* * *

Danny's POV

After Vlad left, I was searching for a way out. Although I still had five minutes until I could use my powers, I still wanted to have a plan.

A few minutes later, Vlad came back in carrying a box with some papers in it. "I really need to be more organized," he mumbled to himself. Once he found the paper he was looking for, he looked up at me and smiled; an evil smile. "Ready?" He asked, obviously rhetorical,  
"Not really. I'm still going to beat you," I said, an air of you're-such-a-loser in my voice.  
"Oh really?" He walked over to a machine. "Do you? Do you really think you'll win?" I was watching the clock.  
"Oh yeah," I smiled as the clock struck 4:12am.

I changed into my ghost form and was surprised when I saw Vlad completely calm. "I'm not surprised Daniel." He said, as if he could read my mind. "I've been planning this out to the last second." He hit a button on the machine he stood by. and fog started pouring into my container. I could just barely hear him over the_ hissing_of the fog. "You had to be in ghost form for it to work."

The fog was so think, I could taste it; acid, rotting corpses, and spilled blood. I couldn't see anymore and that sent my heart racing. I would never admit it out loud, but I was terrified of being blind. My sight was my only defense. I was going to blast, but my powers were fading too fast.

_Stay awake.  
__Stay awake...  
_I was getting weaker by the second.  
_Stay awa...  
__Stay..._

…

_..._

I couldn't control it anymore. The last thing I heard was Vlad laughing then a crash. My vision went out and I went down in the black nothingness.

_Vlad had finally won._

**Sadly to say, next chapter will be the last. It'll be longer and there will be an epilogue. Before I go for a week or so, in the reviews, please state any of your favorite history events. All will be explained later. Well, Bye!**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

So Fast, So Sudden

**Again, I apologize for updating so late. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anywho, I'd like to take the time to thank my beta, Aurora Marie Williams. Being a Grammar Nazi (sorry if that's offensive to anyone. I'm not here to offend) myself, I can understand how irking it is for ones grammar to aggravate you to the point of wanting to throw a dictionary at the writer. I'm grateful she hasn't done that yet. Off that subject, this is the final chapter of So Fast, So Sudden. *tears up* Thanks for all of my reviewers and all ideas from you. Here's the last chapter.**

My whole body felt numb. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It felt weird. I could hear everything, yet it was as if only my conscience was there; my body was gone. "Why are you doing this?" Someone with a deep, familiar voice asked.  
"You've had this coming for a long time!" Another familiar, but harsh, voice shouted in reply.

Then feeling began to return to my previously lifeless body. As soon as all of the feeling came back, I realized I was lying on cold rock-hard ground. Something surged back into my body, making me feel powerful.

I was slowly able to open my eyes. Everything was all fuzzy and meshing together. There were mixtures of purple, green, black, and… silver? I tried to push myself up, but I was still too weak.

Suddenly, I could see straight and my strength returned. I pushed myself up to my knees – that was the best I could do – and I couldn't believe my eyes. Skulker was fighting Vlad.

* * *

Sam's POV

We pulled into the Fenton's lab and parked the Specter Speeder where it normally sat. Everyone got out, still in shock about what Skulker had said. "Now what?" Dani asked, her voice cracking.  
"Now, we help _you_ remember." Tucker answered, pulling up some chairs.

* * *

3rd Person

Danny was shocked to see Skulker, of all people, fighting Vlad. Skulker was supposed to be working for Vlad, so why were they fighting?

Danny lifted himself slowly to his feet, grabbing onto a piece of dull shrapnel for support. Skulker blasted Vlad in the chest which sent him crashing right through a wall, rendering him unconscious. Skulker looked in that general direction apathetically, then at Danny. "Are you okay?"  
"Wh-why are you helping me?" Danny asked still in shock. Skulker looked back at the hole in the wall.  
"He has had it coming. He double-crossed me one too many times."  
"But, I've always been your prize. What you go after just about everyday."  
"You still are. If he took your powers away, you'd be worthless to both mine and your world." Danny took a shaky step back.  
"What about now? Didn't he take my powers away?" Skulker shook his head.

They were silent for what seemed like ages. "I'm taking you home," Skulker said. Danny just gave him a confused look. "Just change and let's go!"

Danny did as told and was happy when he saw that he was still Phantom. Without his powers, it would've been like half of his life was destroyed.

Skulker and Danny took off flying. "So, can you please explain why you're not capturing me?" Skulker was silent until they reached the Fenton Portal. Once inside, Danny saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani and his face lit up. When the four saw Skulker, they were filled with skepticism. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head. She sighed in relief.

"Dani's remembering some things," Tucker said, breaking the silence.  
"We just need to give it time," Jazz said patiently. Then added, "Once we find the correct way for Dani to retrieve access into her hippocampus and concentrate on the cortex of her frontal lobes…." Everyone, including Skulker, looked at her, blank faced. She sighed, "Once we get her to remember some things, the rest should come back naturally."

The front door slammed as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came in. "Hello?" Jack screamed.  
"Sh!" Maddie hissed. "You might wake Danny!"

The two parents started walking down into the lab and Danny panicked. He grabbed Sam and Dani while Skulker grabbed Tucker and Jazz. They both phased up through the ceiling. "I've got a plan." Skulker said, dropping Tucker and Jazz on their rear ends when they arrived in Danny's bedroom.

Skulker grabbed Danny by the wrist and flew him to the stairs. "When I push you," Skulker told him quietly, "scream."  
"Why are you going to push me?" Danny asked, a little scared.  
"If you just suddenly have your memory back, your parents will get suspicious. If you fall, you can act like the hit on the head helped." Danny nodded.  
"Oh Skulker, thanks." Skulker grabbed Danny by his ghost form's shirt.  
"Don't get too sentimental. Tomorrow, you're mine and a much more valuable prize."

Danny was speechless, so Skulker just pushed him down the stairs. Danny yelled as he fell, just as he was told to do. "Danny!" Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz cried.

As the three ran down the stairs, Dani having to stay hidden in the bedroom, Jack and Maddie ran up from the lab. Danny changed back to his human form before anyone came out of the rooms, his eyes closed. "Danny!? Can you hear me?" Sam asked, knelt beside Danny. He opened his eyes, winked, and closed them again. "Huh?" Sam asked, bewildered.

Jack and Maddie rushed over as Danny faked waking up. He coughed and held his head up slightly. "Mom, Dad? What happened?" Maddie started crying; a joyful cry.  
"Y-you remember me?" she asked, choking on tears.  
"How could I forget?" Maddie and Jack hugged their now cured son. Danny was finally home; really home.

* * *

**But wait! There's more...**


	18. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Sam's POV

A week after Danny's accident, he returned to the doctor who had no explanation of how Danny had healed so fast. But Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and I knew what had really happened.

Dani got her memory back, strangely around the same time Danny fell down the stairs, and took off again, saying she'd see us soon. That left a bit of an ominous feeling over us.

Skulker had attacked once, only to be put back into the Ghost Zone by the trusty old Fenton Thermos.

Vlad hadn't been seen by anyone since he tried taking Danny's powers for what seemed like the hundredth time. We knew he'd come back. He always does.

Jazz, Tucker, and I are just glad Danny's okay. He's been through worse before.

Danny told us that Skulker pushing him down the stairs was the plan. We still don't trust Skulker, but we believed Danny. I'm just happy he remembers my name finally.

Everything was hectic and so chaotic these few past days. I'm happy it's over now. Everything happened so fast, so sudden.

* * *

**So... That's it I guess... *tears stream down face* Again, thanks readers and A.M.W. I suppose I should've been more specific. I need your favorite history time/event/era for something. I can't tell you exactly for what yet, but just keep this acronym in mind: FT2P. What could it mean? What psychotic thing do I have up my sleeve? Well, follow me and find out soon!**

**Bye!**

**~Brit~**


End file.
